smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
World History
A brief history of the world of Zalanath. We are currently in the year 1339 NA. Any events prior to this date are now known as BNA Before New Age *'1161 BNA (approx) - Delphi is Settled' (Midrealms) ::It is believed that the red dragon wizard Xythen settles Delphi as a place for him to train his various apprentices in solitude at this time. 0000 *The dominant races of the world agree on a standardized calendar. Though the many civilizations have been around for countless years prior, this marks the beginning of the New Age. 0100 *'151 - Collapse of Ser’narune' (Midrealms) ::The collapse of Ser’narune sends a shock wave across all of Midrealms and for reasons unknown Xythen left Delphi. Ownership of Delphi is switched many times between Taltanna and Iberia for the next thousand years. 1100 *'1076 (approx) - Seperation Talks Begin ' (The Realms/Jaunty) ::Population of the eastern cities of The Realms begin to pull away from the western half. *'1112 - Jaunty separates from The Realms' ::The Realms relent to the requests of the people, and aid in the creation of this new state. *'1140 - The Union is Born' (Anosus) ::The Union between three of the four mountain ranges of Sairin-Listë is formed. Not much is known about The Union, as they are very secretive and they despise foreigners. *'1171 - Treaty of Delphi '(Midrealms) ::With the creation of the nation of Moran, the war between Taltanna and Iberia shifts - and both of the older nations begin to lose the battle. With Xythen's return, he exacts revenge on the nations for destroying his city. The three nations sign a treaty to end the war. 1200 *'1234 - Tension between Elendë and Sairin-Litsë' (Anosus) ::The Elves of Elendë are unexpectedly attacked by the forces by Taura Mountains, sparking conflict between the two populations. The two come to a tense ceasefire a few years later. *'1251 - Tension between Elendë and Sairin-Litsë Grows' (Anosus) ::An Elven community dwelling too close to the border of Sairin-Listë is attacked by forces from the Taura mountains. The few survivors flee, and the elves of Elendë make note to stay away. *'1279 - War between Jaunty & the Realms Begins' ::Conflicts over the sprawling and very profitable city of Indosene lead to war between the two states. *'1281 - Anosus is Discovered' ::The continent of Anosus is first discovered by a man named Lars Hampton and his crew of merchants. He makes a small settlement on the north-west coast. *'1283 - Duchy of Harol is Settled' (Anosus) ::Word of the new continent spreads across the world, and many people sail over in hopes of a grand new life. The Duchy of Harol quickly becomes the largest Human settlement on Anosus, it's population expanding every month. *'1287 - War between Elendë and Sairin-Litsë' (Anosus) ::With a great wave of elves moving from Eldamar to Elendë, Elendë's population spreads westward. Those of the Taura Mountains fight back, unwilling to share their land. 1300 *'1308 - The War Continues' (The Realms/Jaunty) ::The Realms are gaining the upper hand in the war between them and Jaunty. *'1309 - Sack of Agentas' (The Realms) ::The captical city of The Realms is lost to numerous monstrous races. Orcs take over the city. Jaunty takes advantage of the confusion and gains the upper hand in the war. *'1328 - The Floods' (The Realms) ::An extremely long rainy season leaves the flatlands flooded. Many human tribes are driven to higher ground. Category:World